Two of a Kind
by janus-juan
Summary: Everybody knows Kid Flash. The goofy and funny scientific genius of Young Justice. But what people don't know is that Kid Flash is actually two people: twins, by the name of Will and Wally West. It's not a big deal until something happens that causes the secret to come to the light. Wow there's going to be a lot of explaining to do.


**And yet another Young Justice story. I've grown really fond of this Archive and Fandom and I can't help but get so many ideas and desire to fill prompts over at the YJ anon meme. I really wish I had more time to write but this is all I've been able to come up with for now. **

**This is also a way of apologizing to the fans of my other stories. **

**I've also really gotten into Fairy Tail and I might write for that Archive soon, so watch out for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice but if I did then we'd be having new episodes and Wally would be brought back from the Speed Force (because that's obviously where he is).**

"Come on, Wally! You've been working on that project for over a week now!" A redheaded teen with green eyes and an arrangement of freckles whined.

The teen in question just kept on muttering scientific formulas and kept on doing what he had been doing up until that point. He also had red hair, green eyes, and freckles splotched all over his face. In fact, he looked identical to the first teenager.

The two thirteen year olds were actually brothers, twins in fact. Wilfred Cornelius West, or Will, was the oldest of the two by 10 minutes while Wallace Rudolph West, aka Wally, was the youngest. While Will was a cocky ladies' man who excelled in sports, Wally was a shy and reserved teen who focused on academics and superheroes.

"Wally!"

The teen lifted his head from his notes and two identical pairs of green eyes met as the younger twin finally acknowledged the other person in the room.

"I'm sorry, what?" Wally rubbed his eyes to wipe the tiredness out of his eyes. He hadn't had much sleep lately with all of the preparation he's had to do for this experiment to succeed. Being a science prodigy, Wally understood the complexity of mixing and combining chemicals, as well as knowing that one little screw up could change the chemical reaction.

"How much longer?" Will asked as he leaned against a wall, bored out of his mind.

"Almost done, I promise." Wally said as he went back to mixing the batch of chemicals he had at his disposal.

_According to Uncle Barry's notes, all I have to do is mix these two compounds together and make sure I heat it up until it turns a shade of red before mixing it with this chemical right here. _Wally thought as he manipulated the beakers and test tubes so that his greatest scientific project would be realized. It was only three months ago that he found his uncle's research and found out that he was actually the Flash. It was the greatest day of his life! That day he didn't just find out who the Flash was, but he learned that his two top heroes were actually one in the same.

Wally had looked at the research and memorized all of the chemicals needed as well as the chain reactions that would occur if they were mixed. Some of the chemicals were dangerous on their own, but if they were combined incorrectly, major consequences would result. He shudders to think what would happen if he messed up the process if he wasn't careful. He tried to keep his hands calm as he grabbed the last chemical from his junior chemistry kit. It had taken him weeks to get all of the right materials.

_Time for the moment of truth. _Wally thought with glee.

"Would you hurry up? Our double date starts in 10 minutes and they are smoking hot." Will said irritated. His younger brother could be such a slowpoke at times.

"I wish you'd stop setting me up on these blind dates." The younger muttered, too concentrated on the task at hand to look up at his older brother. "Hold your horses, this is a complicated procedure."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Will rolled his eyes. "Just finish your nerd-fest already. God, you're just as slow as Uncle Barry."

Wally giggled when he heard that. _If you only knew._ Taking a deep breath, Wally poured the final reagent into the beaker.

At first nothing happened. The added liquid just sank to the bottom of the container and with it, all of Wally's hopes and dreams of ever becoming a somebody.

_Did I forget something? But I could've sworn I followed the notes to the letter! Was there some extra step Uncle Barry forgot to write down?_Wally went over everything he had done to get to where he was at that moment. When he couldn't think of anything, Wally's mood dampened. _Oh, who am I kidding? It didn't work because I wasn't smart enough. A true scientist would've been able to spot inconsistencies in the data before he started the experiment. I was so stupid to think this would work. _

"Can we go now?" Will asked, unaware of his brother's inner turmoil. "It's going to rain soon and I'd rather get there dry, thank you very much."

"Yeah, I guess so." Wally sighed in resignation and set to putting things away. Their mother would have a fit if they left their room a mess before going out. Turning around, Wally didn't notice the fact that the container started to shake. But Will did.

"Uh, Wally? Is the beaker supposed to be bubbling and shaking like that?" Will asked as he nervously looked eyed the beaker, suddenly realizing how close Wally was to such dangerous chemicals. Way too close for the older brother's comfort. And the sudden sounds of thunder outside was not helping this feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Wally just looked at the beaker with wide eyes. It must've been a delayed reaction! Excitement bubbled inside Wally and he reached out towards the concoction.

Outside the storm raged on and thunder boomed so loudly it was almost as if it was heading straight towards—

"Wally!" Will yelled as he ran over to his brother.

Everything happened in a blur after that. Somehow Will managed to tackle Wally down to the ground just as the window exploded into an array of glass that pelted their skin as a bolt of lightning crashed through and hit the chemical concoction. The beaker exploded into a million pieces and mixture showered over the two boys, burning their skins with its acidic properties. It was as if they had been struck by thousands of pins and then bandaging the wounds with burning hot coals. The pain was so intense that they only lasted a few moments before they were dragged into the blissful embrace of unconsciousness.

**/**

The first thing Wally noticed as he awoke was an annoying beeping sound coming from beside him. After being unconscious for a long period of time, Wally's head was already reeling but the beeping sound was just making his headache a hundred times worse. Opening his eyes fully, Wally also noticed that he could only see from one eye.

Freaking out, Wally sat up way too quickly and thus another cause for his killer migraine occurred. But he wasn't too focused on that at the moment. Twisting his body around in the confines of the bed sheets, Wally somehow managed to move his arms up and out of the warmth and into the frigid air. Though his appendages felt all tingly, Wally slowly put his right hand over his unseeing eye. As dragged his fingertips across his face to his eyelid, he noticed a weird cloth-like texture where his eye was supposed to be. Wally sighed in relief; it wasn't that he had gone blind, he just couldn't see because someone had put gauze over his right eye.

"I see you're awake." A voice captured the teen's attention. Wally winced at the familiarity of the voice and the tone.

Wally turned his head to his left and a man with blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a sweater vest sat. The teen gulped when he saw the bags under his uncle's eyes and the tenseness of his posture.

"What were you thinking, Wally?" Barry asked as he got up from his seat and held his face in his hand. "You of all people knew that those chemicals were highly toxic but you were still messing around with them. What possessed you to do something like that?" Barry asked, desperate to know why it was that he had almost lost a family member that day.

Wally couldn't keep looking at the disappointed face of his uncle, his _hero._ It was too much to handle. Looking down at the bed sheets he answered. "I just wanted to be more like you."

Barry knew what he meant because he was told of what chemicals had been involved in the incident and from memory recognized them as the same ones he had used when he conducted the Flash experiment ten years ago. Barry sighed in disappointment once more.

"Well lucky for you, you did." Barry's face turned solemn. "You both did." He said and it was then that Wally noticed the second set of beeping from behind his uncle. Craning his neck, Wally saw Will's unconscious body on the cot right next to his and he got nervous until he saw the rise and fall of his brother's chest.

Suddenly it dawned on him what his uncle had just said. Listening closely to the beeps Wally noticed that they were abnormally fast paced for a normal human being, especially for one who's calm and who had just arisen like he had. He also noticed that even though he had bandages on his body, he could feel his skin rubbing against the cloth which seems weird for what undoubtedly be chemical burns. Putting it all together, Wally understood: he was a speedster. Wally smiled his biggest grin ever and though Barry was angry at him for doing such a crazy stunt, he couldn't help but inwardly smile at Wally's apparent joy; Wally was usually reserved and quiet so seeing him smile like that was a miracle.

When Mary and Rudy West entered the room they had given Wally an earful about the importance of safety and how dangerous chemicals could be. But Wally was way too happy to care about his parents' words. And he didn't even bat an eye when they had grounded him for a month or taken away his chemistry set. After all, he had just succeeded in his biggest endeavor yet and nothing was going to bring him down.

**/ **

Will had been shocked to find out that their uncle was in fact the Flash. And when he heard that his baby brother had been trying to recreate such a dangerous experiment all on his own, he had gone into his overprotective big brother mode and scolded Wally on doing stupid things.

But hearing that the experiment was a success and that both he and his brother managed to acquire superspeed? Well, that changed his mood and he grew so excited that his heart sped up to the point where it looked like it flat lined. Giving the nurses an explanation was an interesting experience.

Barry wasn't happy that his two underage nephews had recreated a dangerous and potentially lethal experiment just so that they would get superspeed. And boy was he angry at them. But one look from Wally's guilty and reproachful expression managed to calm the man down. He really couldn't stay mad at them. Besides, no matter what he could've done, he knows that it wouldn't have stopped this outcome from happening.

But Barry knew one thing. The moment he got home, he was shredding those notes. As a scientist that was one of the biggest taboo and even though he knew that the world was going to lose a big scientific breakthrough, but he wasn't about to let this happen again. He was never going to put someone else into the same danger; it was already bad enough that it happened to people close to him. Though if he was honest with himself, it was also a way of alleviating his own guilt.

Now there was only one thing left to worry about. What was Barry going to do about the new speedsters? At first, he had been adamant about letting them fight crime stating how dangerous it was to put yourself in life-or-death situations. The twins argued about it—Will had been more forceful and focused on using actions to show Barry that they were capable of being crime fighters while Wally brought up the fact that other heroes already had sidekicks and that having a partner helped their respective hero rally up more villains than what the hero could do on his or her own. Barry knew that having a partner would help lower the workload—there were a lot of members of Central's infamous Rogues Gallery—but he was still nervous about putting his family into dangerous situations.

So after weeks of begging on the twins' side and contemplating on a certain Scarlet Speedster, Barry finally cracked and agreed to letting them help out.

"Yes!" They fist bumped each other and let out yells of happiness.

"But, there are some ground rules I need to lay out first." Barry told them.

This caused the two to calm themselves and focus their attention back on their uncle.

"First rule is that you have to do whatever I say, when I say. We got that?" Barry looked at them expectantly.

The two nodded vigorously to show the older man that they agreed.

"And the second…" He didn't know how they were going to take this. "The second is that you guys have to share the position as Kid Flash. That way, you won't overexert yourselves and as they say, 'two heads are better than one.'" Barry flashed them a smile at his own joke.

The redheads turned to one another and for the next few moments held a silent conversation that kind of creeped Barry out. He never understood how twins could have conversations with one another just by looking at one another**(1)**. If he didn't know better he'd think they were both Martians but that's probably because of the fact that J'onn spoke so highly of his home planet's way of communicating.

Seemingly done, they turned away from one another and muttered a "Fine" before pouting.

Suddenly Will thought of something and furrowed his eyebrow. "KID Flash? Who came up with that ridiculous name?"

Wally couldn't help but blush as he raised his hand meely. To be honest the name was a last minute thing; he was too excited about the powers bit and just told Uncle Barry the first name that came to mind. It probably stemmed from the fact that Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris referred to both Wally and Will as "Kiddo" and the Flash bit was because now that they were speedsters, they had become part of the Flash family.

Seeing Wally's expression Will quickly retracted his comment. He didn't need Wally being more self-conscious than he already was.

From that day onward Kid Flash had been become a detrimental tool to crime fighting. But what no one outside the Flash family knew was that Kid Flash was actually two different people who occupied the suit. And for the next few years that wasn't really a problem.

That is, until that fateful night.

**lol This is a nod to the fact that Barry himself is a twin who he just never met. **

**Sorry for the cliché ending but I couldn't help myself XD**

**Originally I was just going to name Wally's twin Walter after the Dark Flash from the comics but then I thought about the whole nickname thing and that it would be kind of confusing. So, I went with the OP's wishes and left it as Will but added my own flare to his name. **

**I want to make Wally closer to Barry because I really like their whole father and son dynamic from the comics. I have the inkling to have Rudolph put Wally's fantasies down like in the comics while being proud of Wilfred, causing Wally to feel like an outsider; Rudy doesn't understand how to handle a science prodigy for a son, especially one who's head is always in the clouds with thoughts of being a superhero, and inadvertently pushes Wally away. I tend to write angst into my Wally West stories. **


End file.
